Forever Yours
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Take a look at how four Jellicle couples came to be. WARNING: lots of slash. COMPLETE!
1. Munkustrap and Alonzo 1

***I do not own Cats.***

**Slash Pairings:**

**Munkustrap/Alonzo**

**Rum Tum Tugger/Mistoffelees**

**Macavity/Tumblebrutus**

**Demeter/Bombalurina**

* * *

**Munkustrap (Munk) and Alonzo (Lonz)**

**_*Alonzo's POV*_**

The warm August sun beat down on the Jellicle junkyard. The adults – and even the kittens – were staying indoors to keep cool. Munkustrap, however, was outside patrolling the junkyard. He sat on the TSE-1 car in a shady area, scanning the area. He looked up to see me plop down next to him.

"Whew!" I said, wiping my forehead. "Today's a scorcher."

Munk nodded tiredly. "I'm sure even Macavity won't show up in this heat," he yawned.

"Hey, why don't you go home and stay cool for a bit?" I suggested. "I'll take over now."

"Really?" Munk perked up. "That'd be great. Thanks, Lonz." I nodded and the black – and – silver striped tom stood up. He stretched out, and I couldn't help but run my eyes hungrily over my best friend. Munk gave another nod and headed to his den.

Munkustrap wasn't your typical cat. He was more firm and barely had time for fun. Even as a kitten he had a hard time having fun since he was to become the Protector. His eldest brother, Macavity, was originally supposed to be the Protector, but lacked the qualifications, thus having Munk (who did have the qualifications) train instead.

I was the best friend of Munkustrap. I guess you could say I was sort of a mixture between Munk and Rum Tum Tugger. I'm protective like Munk but almost as big of a flirt as Rum Tum Tugger. What's really cool is that I'm the second – in – command to Munk, which gave me great pride. I get to spend some alone time with Munk. Oh…I might as well mention that I'm gay, which is why I like being around Munk so much.

Pretty soon the sun began to set and the heat died down. The kittens scrambled out of their dens to release their energy. The queen kittens ran straight to Rum Tum Tugger, who was just coming out of his den. I watched Munk emerge with his queenfriend, Demeter. I turned away with jealousy as he gave her a quick kiss before joining me on the car.

"So, how was the rest of the morning?" Munk asked as he sat down.

"Pretty quiet," I replied. "Except when Etcetera squealed at Tugger."

Munk laughed. "Yeah, I heard that. Well, I can take over again. Go do something fun today." He smiled at me.

"Alright." I hopped off the car. "Have fun!"

* * *

**_*Munkustrap's POV*_**

I watched the black – and – white patched tom walking away while swinging his hips. It was obvious that he had been watching Tugger. He looked good whenever he walked around or danced, always swinging his hips and smiling. I found that I was still watching Lonz and I snapped back to reality. Why would I be having these thoughts about my best friend?

"Pull it together, Munk!" I said to myself. "You have a queenfriend, remember?"

I groaned and smacked my forehead. I totally forgot to tell Lonz my news. I was going to ask Demeter to be my mate this week! But somehow the feeling wasn't a spectacular as I wanted. I feel good with Demeter, but I feel like there's something that's not right.

A crash followed by a squeal came from behind the car. I sighed and walked over, already knowing who it was that caused the noise. A can was sitting upright and a pair of brown and white patched legs were flailing in the air. I grabbed the legs and pulled the kitten out.

"Thanks Munk!" Pouncival said.

"Pouncival, how in Everlasting Cat did you end up in that can?"

"I thought I saw a mouse scurry into it and when I put my head it I found out I was stuck. I yanked myself free but fell down the pile of junk."

"And was there a mouse?"

"No," the small kitten admitted. I chuckled to myself. Pouncival was a really sweet kitten, but he finds himself stuck in the weirdest places. Just the other day we found him squished inside a clear water bottle. He told us that he was pretending to be in a rocket ship and flying to the Heaviside Layer.

I noticed a small cut behind his ear. "Pounce, can you go to your mother and have her fix that up?" He nodded and scampered off to Jenny, his mother. I sighed and went back to the clearing. I came back to hear another crash and found Pouncival trapped inside a small box. He grinned sheepishly at me.

Today was just going to be one of those days.


	2. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees 1

**Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger) and Mistoffelees (Misto)**

_***Rum Tum Tugger's POV***_

"TUGGY!" I turned to see Etcetera and the other kittens running towards me. I hooked my thumbs in my belt and flashed them the famous Tugger smile. Etcetera, Jemima, Victoria, and Electra smiled back.

"Hello my beauties," I greeted, giving Etcetera a quick wink. She nearly fainted with happiness. "What can I assist you with?"

"Will you dance for us?" My niece, Jemima, squealed. She was Munk's adoptive daughter. Demeter, his queenfriend, wasn't the mother either. Jemima's parents died a long time ago from my brother Macavity and Munk took her in.

"Well-"

"Pleeease?" I looked at the four pairs of pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Alright."

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

_"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." _We ran through the song that they sang for me at the ball, and by the time we were done they were practically drooling at my pelvic-trusts.

"Well girls, it's been fun, but I really have to leave now." I waved and walked away. I wanted to find my best friend, Mistoffelees, to see if he had any new magic tricks. I loved watching the little tuxedo tom perform. I crawled through his pipe and found him in his den levitating his furniture. It looked like he was redecorating. "Hey!"

The tom was startled and the furniture fell with a thud. His fur puffed up so he looked three times his size. "Tugger! Don't sneak up on me!"

I was on the floor laughing. "You should see yourself!" Misto regained his posture and began smoothing down his fur.

"Oh, Tugger. Never mess with a magician. Karma can be a Pollicle sometimes."

I stopped laughing. I knew he was serious. "Anyways, got any new magic tricks for me?"

"Nope. I haven't been performing any new tricks since that last trick."

"Oh yeah, where you produced seven kitten right out of a hat?"

Misto nodded. "Don't you have to be fawning over your fan club or something?"

"Already did," I said. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Misto looked unsure. "Well, alright."

* * *

_***Mistoffelees's POV***_

_"So this is Tugger's idea of fun," _I thought. Tugger brought me to a bar where he knew everybody and everybody knew him.

"Who's this cutie?" A black and gold queen asked Tugger as she slinked up to me. I started blushing.

"Mistoffelees, but he prefers Misto," Tugger said as he pulled me away from her. The queen pouted at first but shrugged. We went over to the bar.

"Hey Rum Tum Tugger, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" The bartender asked.

"Hey Marun. I'm showing my good friend here what a good time is."

Marun got a good look at me. "What's your name, kit?"

"Misto," I replied shyly. I was never good at talking to people I barely knew.

"We'll take two Jack Daniels," Tugger said. Marun nodded and left to retrieve the drinks. "So, Misto, have you ever drank before?"

I shook my head. "Even though Uncle Bustopher is a heavy drinker, he wouldn't let me near that stuff."

Marun brought the drinks back and I took my first taste at alcohol. I drew back after the first sip, gagging. Tugger encouraged me to take another drink, so I did. Surprisingly, it tasted better. Soon, Tugger and I had a whole bunch of empty bottles in front of us, and we were so drunk that we could barely keep our eyes open.

"I gotta hand it to you," I slurred. "You certainly know how to have a good time."

"That's cause I'm here with my bestest friend in the world!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, laughing. A song started up on the dance floor and Tugger pulled me off of my chair. "Come on! It's my favorite song!" He had to yell over the music.

"But you hate Polka!"

"I know!"


	3. Tumblebrutus and Macavity 1

**Macavity (Mac) and Tumblebrutus (Tumble)**

**_*Tumblebrutus's POV*_**

"And as she walked around the corner…BAM! Macavity was right in front of her!" Jemima said, finishing up her scary story. Just then, Macavity jumped out from behind a junk pile, laughing menacingly. The three kittens (Electra, Etcetera, and Victoria), Pouncival, Plato, and I all shrieked.

"Macavity!" Electra screamed. We darted away to hide, but noticed that Jemima hadn't moved from her spot. She was rolling around on the ground and laughing. She and Macavity high-fived each other.

"Jem! Get away from him!" Vicky yelled from her spot.

Macavity laughed. "You should see your faces!" I tilted my head. That wasn't Macavity's voice. That sounded like…

"Admetus!" Plato yelled. We hesitantly walked closer to see that it wasn't the real Macavity. Admetus had dressed up for the story. Well, I certainly felt dumb.

We were telling scary stories around a small fire that Misto had conjured up for us. I looked around at all of my friends. Some of the older cats glanced at us worriedly but saw that we weren't harmed. Jennyanydots, Pouncival's mother, had a fit when Misto made the fire, but eventually gave in. She checked on us from time to time.

"Tumble, you should see your face!" Jemima cried happily, proud her story and Admetus's costume had scared me.

"I have every reason to be scared!" I retorted. "Macavity is scary!" The kittens, Pouncival, and Plato nodded in agreement. "How come the older cats weren't scared?"

"They knew what Jem and I had planned," Admetus grinned. Pouncival, Plato, and I jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. We decided that was enough scary stories for today.

* * *

**_*Macavity's POV*_**

I knew I was scary, but after hearing that fake scary story about me, I felt bad about myself. I mean, sure I liked to torture cats and cause grief, but I had never killed a cat before. They thought I had killed Jemima's parents, but that wasn't true! They had fallen from a tree, and I tried to help stop the bleeding. But then my brother Munk showed up, and he thought I had killed them. He didn't even give me a chance to explain, which is how I got banned from the tribe.

I watched the brown – and – white tom who had shrieked the loudest. Truth be told, I actually felt hurt on the inside. I had grown to have a small crush on the tom (Yes, I'm gay), and had quietly watched the junkyard to watch the tom sing and dance. He did these amazing backflips and tumbles, which is why I guess he has the word "tumble" in his name.

I laughed at what Admetus made my outfit look like. I turned to see my youngest brother, Tugger, swaggering over to the group and toms and queens. One of the queens, Etcetera, I think, squeal in delight. I laughed quietly and shook my head. Tugger was the only cat who understood me - unlike the rest of the Jellicles. I hated my father and my other brother, Munk, with a passion. Tugger, on the otherhand, was my favorite and the only cat I have ever felt close to. I closed my eyes and remembered the night before I disappeared. Tugger was still a kitten:

_"Where are you going, Maccy?" The tiny Maine Coon asked sleepily when he watched his older brother sneaking out the window._

_"I'm sorry Tuggy. I can't stay here. No one understands me, unlike you." _

_"Don't go!" Tugger wailed. Macavity quietly hushed him, giving him a tight hug._

_"Listen to me, Rum Tum Tugger," Macavity said, looking in Tugger's wet eyes. "Don't ever let anyone tell you how to act or who to be. Be yourself. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Maccy." Tugger sniffed. Macavity gave him one last hug before disappearing into the night._

I guess he took my words to heart. I knew that Tugger was being told when growing up to not trust me. He made them believe that he hates me as well, but I go to Tugger's den every night for some brother bonding time. Tugger tells me that he misses me and wishes I could return and be a Jellicle again.

"I can't. I will never be a Jellicle again." I told him one night.

We haven't been caught yet. I knew how to cover my scent so no one knew I was ever there. I returned to reality and watched Tumble walk away with Plato, Pouncival, and Admetus. Just then Tugger turned and looked in my direction. He knew whenever I was around, even when I wasn't there to scare or hurt anyone. He smiled and winked at me, and I returned a smile and wink as well. I gave a slight wave before turning around and heading back to my warehouse.


	4. Demeter and Bombalurina 1

**Demeter (Dem) and Bombalurina (Bomba)**

*******_Demeter's POV*_**

"Dem? Are you in here?" The familiar voice of my friend came from my doorstep. I opened my door to see Bombalurina standing outside. Her face broke into a grin as I stepped aside to let her in.

"What's up?" I asked as we sat down on my couch.

"Just wanted to hang out and chat," Bomba replied. "Where's Munk? I haven't seen him."

"He left Alonzo to patrol while he and Tugger took Jemima out to learn how to hunt."

Bomba smiled. "Aw! That's so sweet. How's she doing these days?"

I smiled fondly. "She's pretty much the same. I'm sad to say she's now joined the Tugger Fan Club."

"I noticed," Bomba laughed. "Well, I guess it's a good thing he's not her real uncle."

I nodded. "Hey, let's go sunbathe. I've been dying to get a little extra Vitamin D." She nodded and we walked over to our favorite spot on the tire. Old Deuteronomy usually sat there whenever he visited – which was today – but he was over at Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks's den with Gus the Theater Cat. We stayed on the tire until I heard another familiar voice.

"Momma!" I opened my eyes to see Jemima holding a tiny mouse in her mouth. "Look what I caught!"

"Congratulations, Jem!" I praised. Munk and Tugger came up behind her.

"She caught it all by herself," Munk announced as he came over to kiss me. Bomba casted flirtatious eyes at Tugger but he was looking over at Misto.

"Well," Bomba said, looking deflated from being ignored by Tugger. "I should probably head back." I watched Bomba walk away, and I felt strange, like a piece of my heart was being taken away from me.

* * *

**_*Bombalurina's POV*_**

Ugh! How can the Rum Tum Tugger not be with _me_-the most wanted queen in the city? Ever since he told me he was gay, my life had shattered into a million pieces. We were so perfect for each other! Why could he not see that? Oh well, at least I have Demeter to talk to.

"Hey Bomba," I looked up to see Cassandra walking over to me. "Why the long face?" I was sitting on my doorstep, resting my chin in my hands.

"I just feel so, you know, empty."

"Tugger?" She asked knowingly. I nodded. "Well, I suppose it's his loss. So, do you have eyes for anyone else?"

I pursed my lips, thinking. Did I like someone else? I gazed around the junkyard and my eyes landed on Demeter. She looked so happy and carefree-the two things I loved about her. Wait, what did I just think? There was no way I could be in love with my best friend who I've known since kittenhood.

I shook my head. "No."

"Maybe you could use someone to make Tugger jealous?" She suggested, perking up.

"I can't. He's gay, remember?"

Cassandra's perkiness faltered. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I have to go meet with Exotica. I'll see you around."

I waved as she walked off. I sat back and turned my face to the sun. Did I like someone?


	5. Munkustrap and Alonzo 2

**Jussy is named after my best friend, Justine. So I guess I basically I own the character Jussy.**

* * *

**Munkustrap (Munk) and Alonzo (Lonz)**

_***Alonzo's POV***_

"Lonz, I need you over here!" Munk called to me. I ran over to him to see a frightened kitten hiding in an abandoned microwave. Munk took a step closer. "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Jussy," the tiny queen whispered. I stepped forward to see that she was a red - and - black striped Tabby with wide green eyes.

"Can you tell me where your parents are?"

Jussy shook her head numbly. "The bad people took them." Munk and I glanced at each other.

"What bad people?" Munk asked.

"I don't know. Bad people. They wore white costumes." Munk and I stared at each other. We knew exactly who took her - Animal Control. "They told me they loved me and they wanted me to hide. I watched them being taken away in a big van. I waited for them all night, but they never came back."

"Jussy, if I told you that you could live in a place full of wonderful cats, would you want to go?"

Jussy sniffed. "Really?" I nodded. "I'd like that."

So, we headed off to the junkyard. Hopefully Old Deuteronomy would let her live there. I watched Munk carry the tiny queen and I smiled to myself. He certainly had a way with kitten - which is something I look for in a mate. When we arrived the group of kittens swarmed around us.

"Who's that?" Electra asked, pointing at the frightened queen.

"Hopefully a soon - to - be Jellicle," Munk replied.

* * *

_***Munkustrap's POV***_

We found Old Deuteronomy, who was still at Skimble's house with Gus. Luckily, my father was a pushover with kittens. Who isn't? Someday I would like to have kittens of my own, but I am happy to be Jemima's adoptive father. Old Deuteronomy blessed and welcomed her to the tribe. She was still fairly young, and Jenny said she could take care of her. So, she went to meet her new family.

"Hiya!" A voice said when we entered Jenny's den.

"Hello Pouncival," I greeted. Pouncival cocked his head to the side and looked at the kitten in my hands.

"Who's that?"

"Your adopted sister, Jussy."

Pouncival did an impressive backflip. "Yay! I have a sister!" Alonzo and I chuckled. Jenny and Skimble walked in and took Jussy out of my arms and sat her next tp Pouncival. He tossed one of his toy yarn balls over to her and it stopped in front of her feet. She looked at me with her wide eyes and I nodded in encouragement. She gave Jenny and quick glance and tossed it back to Pouncival.

"Jussy," I said. She turned around with the ball of yarn in her mouth. It was a really cute sight. "Alonzo and I have to go now. If you need anything, Jenny and Skimble will be there to help. You can also speak with either one of us." She nodded and we left.

"She a cutie," I mused as we walked out of the den.

Alonzo nodded. "I've seen cuter." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I laughed and shook my head. Oh Everlasting Cat, doesn't he realize how cute he looks when he does that?


	6. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees 2

**Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger) and Mistoffelees (Misto)**

_***Rum Tum Tugger's POV***_

Ha! I never knew Misto could be quite the little alcoholic! Last night was absolutely the best. We were dancing and singing, and all the queens were digging us! Too bad they didn't know I was gay. It was funny to see them try to flirt with me. Misto, on the otherhand, was flirting right back with them. I couldn't help but watch in lust as my friend danced and shimmied the night away.

"Ugh..." I woke up and instantly knew how bad my hangover was: I could barely keep my eyes open and every single sound felt like a brick to my head. A knock came at my door. Everlasting Cat, my head! "WHAT?!" Bad mistake in yelling. I fell back on my bed.

Munk poked his head in to see me shooting daggers out of my eyes at him. "Where were you last night?" He narrowed his eyes at my behavior.

"Out with Misto?" I sat back up and rubbed my temples. "Can you please not shout?"

"I wasn't." Munk sat down on the edge of my bed. "So, we got a new addition to the junkyard this morning."

I perked up. "Really? Who?"

"Her name is Jussy, and she's a kitten. Well, actually she'll have her coming - of - age ceremony in about a month."

I pursed my lips. "She cute?"

"I thought you were gay?" Munk cocked an eyebrow.

"I am!" I cried. "I was just asking. Sheesh."

"Speaking of which, did you tell Misto?"

I shook my head. There was a rumor around the junkyard that Misto was gay, too. I can't tell you how much happier that made me. I was going to ask him to be my tomfriend last night, but it completely slipped my mind. I groaned and smacked my forehead. Munk chuckled.

"You'd better tell him soon before someone else snatches him up."

"But...but how?" I crossed my legs and rubbed my whiskers.

"Do what I did with Dem: I just walked up to her and told her my feelings."

"Yuck!" I playfully pushed my mushy brother. "Maybe you could do that, but I am certainly not doing that. It's gotta be, I dunno, creative."

"Well if it's creative, I'm sure the kittens would like to help."

I shot straight up. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. I know exactly what I'm going to do!"

* * *

**_*Mistoffelees's POV*_**

I unwillingly opened my eyes to the sound of a knock on my door. I stumbled my way over to see a pretty red - and - black queen standing on my doorstep. She looked at me, unsure.

"Um, is this Electra's den?"

I shook my head. "No. She's over there." I pointed her over to a bookshelf a few steps down. "Um, I don't mean to sound harsh, but only Jellicles are allowed in the junkyard." I caught sight of Tugger trying to leave his den, but had to slowly back into his house so Etcetera wouldn't see him yet as she walked out of her den. I stifled a laugh at his grim expression.

"But, I - I am one..." she looked around, hoping to find either Old Deuteronomy, Munk, or Alonzo. "Old Deuteronomy let me live here with Jenny, Skimble, and Pouncival."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. When did you arrive?"

"This morning."

"Alright. Well, welcome to the junkyard. I'm Mistoffelees, or Misto, for short."

"Jussy." We smiled at each other before she headed over to Electra's. I walked out of my den towards Munk, who was watching us from the tire.

"I see you've met the newest addition?"

"Yep. So, uh, how old is she? She's cute."

Munk looked at me in surprise. "She's coming - of - age next month." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I thought...I thought you were gay?"

"I am, but maybe I can try being with a queen."

"Ok..." Munk looked a little weird, and I watched him glance at Tugger, who had unsuccessfully left his home without being noticed. Etcetera was clinging to him and swatting at his tail. Munk got up and stretched out. "Well, I'm going to take Jemima out hunting. Want to come?"

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"

We grabbed Jemima, who was more than excited to go hunting with us. She was pretty adorable when she was hunting, and it was funny to watch Munk worrying over her while she was wrestling her live prey before killing them. As I sunk my teeth into my mouse, I thought about Jussy. A smile played on my lips as I took anoter bite.


	7. Tumblebrutus and Macavity 2

**The song "Knee Deep" by the Zac Brown band is mentioned for a short while, but as you can tell, I don't own it. :)**

* * *

**Macavity (Mac) and Tumblebrutus (Tumble)**

_***Tumblebrutus's POV***_

Plato, Pouncival, Admetus, and I headed home, but I stopped and got a good look at my fur. It was dusty and grimy from when we were tackling Admetus earlier. I was about to ask them if they wanted to wash up, but I decided against it. They didn't care much about how they looked - they only tried to look good whenever Old Deuteronomy was visiting. Unlike them, I cared about my looks, sort of like Tugger, in a way. I waved to them and headed to the river that was about a mile from the junkyard. I hummed happily to myself and danced my way to the water.

"Hmm..." I looked around for a good spot to bathe. I picked out a spot where the land was sticking out farther, but there the water was closer to the land. To make it more clear, it almost looked like its own puddle, but the water was still running from the river. I jumped in and washed myself clean. I floated on my back when I was done, feeling the warm sun on my face. I usually came to the river to be by myself. It was like my own little paradise.

_"...wishing I was knee deep in the water_ _somewhere,"_ I sang softly._ "Never been so happy, never felt so high. I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise..."_

I was so caught up in my singing and floating that I didn't notice what was happening. I felt the current getting stronger and I opened my eyes. I was floating down the river! I flipped upright and started to paddle to shore. The current was too strong for me and I was getting nowhere.

"Help!" I yelled as I struggled to keep afloat. "Help!"

My head went under the water for a brief second. "Help! Please, anyone!" Again my head went back under. I came back up for another breath of air before I was pulled back underwater. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

_***Macavity's POV***_

I silently followed the tom to the river. I watched as he sang and danced, as if not caring who saw him. I hid in the bushes at the tom washed his fur and sang softly. I knew the song he was singing, and hummed happily along. I closed my eyes and let his voice fill my ears.

"Help!"

My eyes shot open to see Tumble being swept down the current. He was struggling to stay above the water but I could see him losing the battle. Quicker than a cat being chased by a Pollicle, I ran down the river, ready to grab him when he drifted by. Luckily he couldn't see me. I think he'd rather be swept away than being near me - and just that thought hurt a lot.

His head was bobbing above the water and he was being dragged underneath. He came up for air but was immediately brought back under. Thinking fast, I jumped into the river with him. Being much older and more built, I was able to swim up the current - an impossible task for most cats.

I saw he didn't come back up for air after awhile and I dove under. His eyes were closed and his body was being dragged along. I wrapped my arm around his waist and headed back up to the surface. We made it to the shore and I set Tumble down. I began CPR with my magic. I thrusted my hands on his chest maybe once or twice, and then he coughed up the water. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"M-Macavity?" His expression was unreadable. Before anything else could happen, I disappeared.


	8. Demeter and Bombalurina 2

**Demeter (Dem) and Bombalurina (Bomba)**

_***Demeter's POV***_

I watched with a sad heart while Bomba walked away. My heart told me to follow her, but the little voice in my head told me to stay with Munk.

"Hey, Dem? Are you ok?" I snapped back to reality to see Munk waving his paw in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I flashed him a smile. "Where's Jem?" He pointed over to Tugger who was being crowded by the kittens, including Jemima. I sighed and shook my head.

"So, did you want to?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go out to the city?" Oops. I guess Munk had been trying to talk to me but I was consumed in my own thoughts.

I stared at him in shock. Munk in the city? "Yeah, sure!" He grinned and went back to his patrolling post. I watched Jemima laugh and have fun with her friends. I remember the day we found her. She was so thin from hunger and her eyes weren't even open. It was hard later on when she began having nightmares. Now look at her: happy and almost a queen. I saw a strange kitten darting across the junkyard with Electra and I cocked my head. This wasn't a Jellicle. Why are we letting her inside?

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat. Electra and the kitten stopped and looked at me. "Who are you?"

Electra sighed. "For the gabazillionth time people! She is a Jellicle since this morning!"

I raised my hand apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know. What's your name?"

"Jussy." The kitten replied.

I smiled."I like that. Well, you may continue playing." They nodded and scampered off. I managed to get Jenny to babysit for Jemima, which made Pouncival and Jemima ecstatic.

"Wait, did I just hear correctly?" Jenny asked. "Did you say _Munk _was taking you out of the junkyard to see the city?"

I laughed. "That's exactly what I thought, too."

I walked home and caught sight of Bombalurina talking to Cassandra. She saw me and waved. I waved back and headed in the den. I gave my fur a quick brushing and I even gave my collar a good polishing. Munk arrived and I took his extended paw. Then, we walked out to the city.

* * *

_***Bombalurina's POV***_

I watched with a heavy heart as Dem and Munk walk out of the junkyard paw - in - paw. Why couldn't I have someone like Munk to protect and love me the way I was? I had really thought Tugger and I would be mates, but I guess I'm wrong. It seems as though everyone around me is happy. I sighed and stepped into my den.

I curled up in bed to sleep the rest of the night away, hoping to escape the fate of real life. It was one thing I was good at: escaping the real world through dreams.

* * *

**Yuck. I know this is probably the shortest chapter. I just have a hard time trying to write for Demeter/Bombalurina. I'm trying to make the next Demeter/Bombalurina chapter longer!**


	9. Munkustrap and Alonzo 3

**Munkustrap (Munk) and Alonzo (Lonz)**

**_*Alonzo's POV*_**

A high – pitched squeal filled the junkyard and I tiredly cracked one eye open. I should have guessed. Etcetera had spotted Tugger and dragged the new kitten, Jussy, over to meet him. This had to be interesting. I sat up and watched.

Tugger smiled and started pelvic – thrusting. Jussy looked at him with her nose wrinkled in disgust. HA! This queen was my new favorite! I got off the rocking chair and came closer. Tugger had noticed she wasn't swooning and was desperately trying anything to change her mind. I crossed my arms and leaned against the tire.

After a few moments, Jussy turned to walk away, obviously not wanting to stay near the Maine Coon.

"Looks like the Rum Tum Tugger can't have everything he wants," I stated.

"Neither can you!" He retorted. "I see the way you look at my brother!"

"What?" I asked, horror - stricken. "I don't look at Munk in any way!"

Tugger scoffed. "Yeah right. I see the way you watch him walk and how your eyes glaze over whenever he talks to you."

"My eyes glaze over because I'm tired!" I defended.

Tugger shook his head. "You're in denial. Face it: you like Munk."

This Maine Coon was really starting to get on my nerves. I clenched my fists and turned on my heel. I could hear Tugger chuckling from behind me and he turned to go find Jussy again. I sat on the tire and stared straight forward. I didn't even hear someone sit next to me.

"Hey." I jumped. I looked and saw Munk. Everlasting Cat…

"Hey," I replied.

"I saw Jussy meeting Tugger for the first time," Munk laughed. "It's about time Tugger learned the world doesn't revolve around him."

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, but he's trying to change her mind right now." We turned and saw Tugger trying to swoon the young queen and she turned her nose up at him. She walked away with Jemima. Etcetera gaped after them, obviously hurt they ignored Tugger.

* * *

**_*Munkustrap's POV*_**

This new queen was hilarious! Every time Tugger tried getting her attention she ignored him. She knew how much of a player he was and had no desire to hang around that type of cat. I sat with Alonzo on the tire and laughed at Tugger's hopeless efforts.

"In a way, I feel bad for my brother," I commented.

Alonzo faked shock. "Did I just hear correctly? Munkustrap actually feels bad for the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Scary, I know," I laughed. My expression turned serious as I watched him pelvic – thrust in front of my adopted daughter. "Wait. I change my mind. I don't feel bad anymore."

Alonzo laughed. "Well, Jemima isn't related to you and Tugger at all, so she _could _have a chance at being his mate."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up Lonz! I am NOT allowing Jem to do anything with him like that!"

Alonzo shrugged. "Just saying." He yawned.

I looked more closely at Lonz. He had dark circles under his eyes and he kept yawning like crazy. "Lonz, I'll take over your next few shifts. Get some sleep. You look awful."

"Gee, thanks," Alonzo chuckled. I watched him walk away. Wow…look at those hips swagger…

What?! Oh Everlasting Cat, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean for you to hear that!


	10. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees 3

**As I wrote Tugger's POV I kept giggling at all the possibilities of asking Misto out. This one isn't as funny, but the best I could think of.**

* * *

**Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger) and Mistoffelees (Misto)**

_*__**Rum Tum Tugger's POV***_

I had never been so nervous in my life! I had gathered the kittens to help me ask Misto out. I had to say, it was hard getting everything ready, and trusting the kittens to keep it all a secret.

Here was how I was going to ask him out: the kittens were going to spread the word about performing their own magic show, and that everyone was invited. Jemima, the most trusted kitten who is able to keep a secret, was going to find Misto and bring him to the show. Electra was going to choose a Jellicle from the audience (who was going to be Misto) and bring him onstage. Etcetera was to push out Misto's big magician hat and tell him to reach inside. When he reaches inside, he'll pull me out, and I'll hold a banner that reads: "Will you go out with me?"

It was perfect! I kinda felt sorry that Jussy wasn't a part of it, though. She doesn't seem to care about my presence. Oh well. There was only one cat who I wanted to know of my presence. I'm actually jealous that she and Misto hang out a lot. Can you believe it? Me? The Rum Tum Tugger _jealous_? Yeah, that's kinda freaky.

"Come one, come all, to the greatest magic show in the world!" Electra was yelling. She stood in the center of the junkyard clearing and announcing the magic show.

"Everyone is invited!" Jemima added.

"Tonight only!" That was Etcetera. The elderly Jellicles smiled at the kittens. Of course they would attend!

Finally, the magic show was about to begin. I stood nervously behind the stage and smoothed my mane for the billionth time. Bombalurina caught my paw and held it. She smiled.

"You'll do fine!" She assured. I couldn't reply. The mouse I had eaten earlier that day felt like it was about to come right back up. I kept my mouth shut just in case. I waved at Jemima who was leaving to go fetch Misto. Electra brought the big hat over and I climbed into it. Etcetera covered me with a thin black blanket. Here we go.

"Queens and Gentletoms," I heard Jemima greet the audience. "Tonight we have a very special show. What you are about to see will astound you all!"

Even inside the hat, I knew exactly what the kittens were doing. They were each performing one small trick of their own. I could hear the loud clapping after each kitten had performed their trick. Time for the big finale.

Etcetera came to the back of the stage and pushed the hat containing me inside. "Everlasting Cat Tugger!" I heard her whisper. "You're heavy!"

"Shut it," I replied playfully.

"And now, we'll need a volunteer!" Electra scanned the audience. "How about you, sir?" She climbed off the stage and grabbed Misto's paw. I took a deep breath. Showtime. "Please reach into this hat." I felt Misto's paw pull up the blanket and I stood up. I held the banner out for everyone to reach, wearing a big grin.

Gasps came from the audience. Misto stood there and looked shocked. I caught sight of Munk trying not to smirk.

"Well?" I heard Pouncival yell from the center of the crowd. "What's your answer Misto?"

I looked at Misto, who looked completely and utterly shocked. He glanced around the audience before looking back at me. To my horror, he turned on his heel and ran away.

* * *

**_*Mistoffelees's POV*_**

I was practicing how to turn water into food when a knock came at my door. I opened it to see a smiling Jemima.

"Hi Jem," I greeted.

"Hi! Are you busy?"

"No."

She perked up. "Oh good! Well, Electra, Etcetera, and I are performing a magic show, and we're telling everyone about it. Will you come?"

"Absolutely!" She grabbed my paw and dragged me out of the den. She sat me in front in between Munk and Jussy. The lights dimmed and the show began.

"Queens and Gentletoms," Jemima announced from on the stage. "Tonight we have a very special show. What you are about to see will astound you all!" We applauded and Jemima walked backstage, and Etcetera ran onto the stage.

The tricks they did were simple and easy. Etcetera performed the 'Coin – from – Behind – the – Ear' trick. The tom kittens were especially entranced. They kept grabbing at their ears to see if there were any more coins. Etcetera bowed and exited, having Electra take the stage. Electra did a trick with cards. Everyone was amazed at how she guessed their cards. She left and Jemima came out. Munk and Demeter sat up straight, excited. Jemima performed what we magicians call the 'Floating Ball'. She held up a blanket and made it look like a ball was floating. Munk and Demeter applauded the loudest.

The grand finale. Etcetera pushed out my magician's hat and placed it in the center of the stage. Electra walked back out on stage and asked for a volunteer. She pointed at me and brought me up on the stage. She instructed that I reach inside the hat. As I did, I felt something touch my paw and I pulled on a black blanket.

What happened next, I'll never forget. I pulled the blanket up and lo – and – behold, Tugger stood up out of the hat. He held up a banner that said: "Will you go out with me?" My mouth fell open and I stared at Tugger. He was grinning broadly. I glanced around the audience. They looked shocked: none of them expected this!

"Well?" I turned to see Pouncival grinning. "What's your answer Misto?"

I couldn't say anything. It all happened so quickly. Before I knew what I was doing, I turned and ran away.

* * *

**Poor Tugger :(**


	11. Tumblebrutus and Macavity 3

**Macavity (Mac) and Tumblebrutus (Tumble) **

**_*Tumblebrutus's POV*_**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Did Macavity really just save me? Or did that water really mess me up? It seemed so real: his ginger fur, the touch of his paws on my chest, his yellow eyes. I stared towards the direction Macavity ran off to. Something was telling me to follow him and thank him, but I ignored it. This was Macavity I was talking about! If I went after him he might kill me!

I took one last glance behind my back and ran to the junkyard. Pouncival greeted me by pouncing on my back and knocking me to the ground.

"Aw! Pounce! I just cleaned my fur!" I complained. He grinned. Nothing made Pounce happier than making me upset. I pushed him off me and tried brushing the dirt off. Since my fur was still wet it clumped. Guess I gotta go to Jenny's a get a bath now.

"We heard yelling, was that you?" Pounce asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't paying attention and the current swept me away." Pounce looked worried. "But…but I was saved when I was being dragged under the water."

"By who?" He was intrigued.

"Um…I…I'm not sure," I lied. Pounce didn't look convinced.

"Whatever. Hey, let's go harass Tugger."

That was one of our favorite pastimes. This is what we did: we made sure the queen kittens were in on this. We walked and talked exactly like Tugger and the queens pretended to ignore Tugger and swoon over us. It's funny watching his expressions. It took Etcetera a lot of control to keep from looking at Tugger. Finally Tugger would give up and we'd burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

So, we went to find the kittens.

* * *

**_*Macavity's POV*_**

I can't believe I did that. Me. The Napoleon of Crime! Saving someone? I know it's hard to believe, but really do have a heart. As soon as Tumble opened his eyes I ran. I didn't mean to stay for that long, but I had to make sure he was alive. I watched from a distance as he sat up and looked around.

Why was I so intrigued by this particular tom? Even after I saved him I still followed him. He went back to the junkyard and went back to his friends. I chuckled as he and the other toms gathered the young queens and irritate my brother. That reminds me: I'm going to visit him tonight.

I left after a while, just making sure he was ok. I went back to the warehouse before returning to the junkyard to see Tugger.

* * *

**I know these are super short. They aren't meant to be long, only meant to be broken down into smaller stories.**


	12. Demeter and Bombalurina 3

**Demeter (Dem) and Bombalurina (Bomba)**

**_*Demeter's POV*_**

It was kind of funny being out with Munk in the city. He was always watching our surroundings like Macavity would jump out at any second. I had to constantly tell him to calm down, and that I'd know if Macavity was near. He took me to a fancy restaurant for cats: Feline Fillet. We shared a pigeon salad (yum!) with a side of mouse a la mode. Then, he took me to a club/bar: The Tabby Strip.

I would say that we danced for a good few hours, and had a few drinks. Most of the toms in the club watched me with interest, but I focused my attention on my one tom. Munk started to look a little tired, so I led him out of the club. We walked over to the center of the city and sat on the stone wall, watching the water squirt different colors from the fountain.

"Dem?" Munk said. We had been nuzzling affectionately when he pulled away from me.

"Yes?" The warmth from our contact left my body. I shivered slightly.

"I want to ask you something – something important," he twiddled his thumbs.

"Mhm?" I inquired. He took my paws in his own and gazed into my eyes.

"Demeter, I love you. You make me feel like the luckiest cat in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my mate?"

Shocked briefly passed through my body. Munk asked me to be his mate? I grinned and jumped into his lap. We fell back against the stone wall. I pressed my lips against his before pulling away to answer.

"Yes!"

* * *

**_*Bombalurina's POV*_**

I stirred awake as I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see a glowing Demeter. She had returned to the junkyard just then and had to share the good news with me. I stepped aside to let her in and we sat on my couch.

"Bomba, you'll never guess what?" Demeter said happily.

"What?" I was tired. I was not in the mood to play guessing games.

"Munk asked me to be his mate!"

My entire world froze. Demeter was engaged? I slowly returned to normal and forced a smile onto my face. "Really? Oh my Everlasting Cat! I am so happy for you two!"

"I know! Hey, are you ok?" She noticed my smile faltering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a tight hug to assure her. Oh Everlasting Cat, the contact felt good. I released her before I could get caught up in my feelings. She left to return to her _fiancée_. I shuddered at that word. I sat back on my bed.

No, of course I wasn't alright. The one queen I ever had eyes for was now engaged. I leaned back onto my pillow and stared at my ceiling, a tear trickling down my face. Outside, I could hear the squeals of the queen kittens from the good news. I threw my blanket over my head to drown out the cheery noises.

That night I couldn't sleep.


	13. Munkustrap and Alonzo 4

**Munkustrap (Munk) and Alonzo (Lonz)**

**_*Alonzo's POV*_**

Argh! Who was I kidding? Munk and I would never be. He came back to the junkyard holding paws with Demeter, and announced that they were going to be mated to one another. As soon as those words left his mouth, my heart shattered. I walked numbly away from the tribe, trying not to cry. What I needed was a distraction. So, I turned to the one tom I thought I'd never have to do this with: Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hey Lonz, what's up?" Tugger asked as he saw me approaching. He saw my upset face and instantly caught on. "Oh…"

I nodded my head. "Tugger, would you – can we – I mean – "

"Mhm?" He prompted.

"Willyoutakemetoabarsoicanget drunk," I said in a rush.

He tilted his head at me. "Sorry, what?"

I sighed. "Will you take me to a bar so I can get drunk?"

"Really?" He was surprised. Truth be told, so was I. "Yeah, sure."

I smiled at him, but deep down, I was nervous. I had never tasted alcohol before in my life. I didn't so much as turn back when I heard Munk yelling my name. About ten minutes later we stood in front of a bar called: the Tabby Strip. I recognized the name. Tugger came here all the time. Wait…this was where Munk and Dem were. I scowled. Walking inside, we were greeted by Marun, a bartender who knew Tugger.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" He cried happily. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good. And yourself?"

"Not too bad. What can I get you?"

"I don't know what's good here," I admitted shyly.

"We'll take two Jack Daniels," Tugger said.

Marun chuckled. "Your favorite. Coming right up." He came back a few seconds later and set down the bottle of Jack Daniels. I hesitantly lifted the bottle to my nose and sniffed. I lurched back at the foul smell.

"Go on," Tugger said encouragingly. "Try it." I glanced at him and lifted the bottle to my mouth. I took my first taste of alcohol, and nearly spit it back out. Tugger found this stuff good?! He chuckled. "Take a few more drinks. It gets better after a while." Pretty soon, I was drunk and on the dance floor. Tugger finally had to cut off my drinking and take me home. Not even he would get so wasted. He grabbed a tight hold on me and led me home.

"Hey Tugger…" I slurred. My brain was fuzzy and I was stumbling over my hind paws. "Did I mention I love Munk?"

"For the fourth time tonight," Tugger replied. Suddenly, I was determined to show Munk what kind of tom I really was. He didn't need Dem, he needed someone who's meant for him – me. A smile crept onto my lips as we reached the junkyard.

* * *

**_*Munkustrap's POV*_**

A crash came in my living room and I startled awake. The first thing that popped into my mind was Macavity. I ran out of my bedroom and stopped when I saw Alonzo standing in the center of the room, smiling at me.

"Lonz?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief. Something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

"Why should I be ok?" He threw back his head and laughed. "The tom of my dreams is about to be mated to Dem!"

"What?" I asked. What tom was he talking about? I was the one being mated to Dem. Unless…oh Everlasting Cat.

"C'mon Munk, you need a _real_ tom," he said quietly. "Someone who will actually love you for yourself and show you things you never knew." As he came closer, I saw that his eyes were well passed glazed over and he reeked of alcohol.

"Lonz, you're drunk. Go home."

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

What is it you want?" I asked.

He ran his eyes over my body. "You."

He lurched forward and pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to pull away – I really did – but it felt so nice. At last, I was finally kissing my crush. I rushed him tighter to me and deepened the kiss, running my paws up and down his spine. He shivered at my touch. His paws ran up my muscular chest, sighing in my mouth. I desperately wanted to take this farther. I wrapped one of his hind paws around my waist. I felt him hitch his breath and I pulled away to look at him. He was staring at me. He pulled his leg off from my waist and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"I – I'm sorry…" he mumbled. He turned around and bolted out the door.

"Wait! Lonz!" I tried calling after him, but he was long gone.


	14. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees 4

**Sorry if that last few chapters (including this one) seem a bit rushed. Ran out of ideas for the rest of the story, so I just made everyone get together now instead of later so I don't have to deal with updating this story anymore. Wasn't quite sure how to add Jussy to Misto's story, so I left her out.**

* * *

**Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger) and Mistoffelees (Misto)**

**_*Mistoffelees's POV*_**

I ran out of the junkyard and to the small pond near the back of the junkyard. It was one place that I never saw Jellicles, so I deemed it safe. I sat near the edge of the pond and stared at the moon.

"What should I do?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Tell him how you feel," a voice replied. I jumped ad saw Bomba standing a few feet away.

"Everlasting Cat, Bomba!" I yelped. "You scared me."

She chuckled. "Sorry." Her face turned serious again. "Go tell Tugger how you really feel. Trust me, Misto. Go to him before you lose him. Everlasting Cat knows I lost the one queen I loved."

I stared at my reflection in the water. "You're right. I'm going to tell him." I stood up and faced the red queen. "And Bomba? Go do the same. I know Demeter will understand."

She gasped. "What – how – you – ?"

I grinned. "I'm magical. I can tell."

She shook her head and playfully ruffled my head fur. She ran back to the junkyard towards Demeter. I closed my eyes and pictured Tugger. I heard a small *pop*, and found myself in an abandoned treehouse, facing Tugger.

It was time to tell him.

* * *

**_*Rum Tum Tugger's POV*_**

I watched Misto run away with a broken heart. My ears flattened against my skull as I sulked off to my den. The crowd had grown quiet, unsure of what to do next. I ignored the whispers and sighed heavily. The one tom I had ever fell in love with had denied me. I'm sure Munk and the rest of the toms would never let me hear the end of it.

Not wanting anyone to find me, I ran out of the junkyard to my secret hiding place – an abandoned tree house outside of the junkyard. Tears fell freely down my face as I bolted away from my home. I heard everyone calling my name, but I didn't stop running. I climbed up the tree and flew inside the treehouse.

I think I cried for maybe, I dunno, a few hours? Nah, just kidding. I was only up there for about ten minutes, but it sure felt like a few hours. I quickly wiped my eyes as I heard a small *pop*come from behind me. I turned around, and there was Misto, staring at me sheepishly. I quickly stood up and brushed my fur off.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," I replied.

Misto looked up at me. He looked like he had been crying, too. "Tugger? I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I sighed. "I understand."

He shook his head. "No. It was wrong for me to do that. I was just surprised, happy, scared – I felt so many emotions. I just wasn't sure what to do. I didn't mean to run away. I just wanted to figure out my feelings."

"What are you feeling now?" I asked. A tiny speck of hope sparked inside my chest.

"This." He flew forward and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, a blissful feeling tingling throughout my body. We stayed like that for a few second before he pulled away. "Tugger?"

"Mhm?" I was dizzy from the breathtaking kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his one more time.

So, in the end, I finally got the magical Mr. Mistoffelees. How are we doing, you might ask? We're doing really great. Misto continues practicing his magic, and I went back to my harmless flirting with the kittens. But Misto knows this: he's forever mine.

* * *

**Tugger and Misto are together, which means their story is over. On to the next!**


	15. Tumblebrutus and Macavity 4

**Yeah…I didn't make Macavity have a cute way of asking Tumble out. It's short, sweet, and to the point.**

* * *

**Macavity (Mac) and Tumblebrutus (Tumble)**

**_*Macavity's POV*_**

"Tugger!" I whispered. "Hey, little bro! Open up!" I cast a wary glance around the junkyard, hoping to not be seen. I heard shuffling inside and Tugger opened the door. He grinned.

"Hey, what's up?" He stepped aside to let me in. "Did you hear about Misto and I?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Congrats bro! Listen, can I talk to you?"

Tugger flopped on his couch and propped his feet on the table. "Yep."

"How can I…ask someone out?" I fiddled with my tail, embarrassed. Me coming to my younger brother for dating advice? Weird.

He perked up with interest. "Who's the lucky queen?"

I coughed. "It's not exactly…a queen," I replied.

"You're gay, too?" He asked. I nodded. "Who is it?"

"He's…um…a Jellicle," I said. "It's…uh…Tumblebrutus."

Tugger whooped. "Alright, go get some big bro! Ok, here's what ya gotta do…"

I sat back, listening to Tugger launch into a detailed conversation of how to ask Tumble out. I took careful notes, nodding and 'mhm-ing' every once in a while. An hour later, I was ready to ask Tumble out. Most cats didn't know it, but I was old – fashioned. I preferred things short, sweet, and to the point.

Ok, here I go!

* * *

**_*Tumblebrutus's POV*_**

"Just head down that trail," Tugger was saying to me. "Go about half a mile, then take a left. Trust me, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," I replied. Tugger had come to me that morning saying there was a surprise for me. He gave me the directions and sent me on my way. As I walked down the trail, I couldn't help but think about my savior. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I really do think it was Macavity. I wanted to tell someone, but who would believe me?

I took a left and walked a few feet ahead. I stopped when I saw a candle – lit table, complete with food. But that's not what made me freeze. Macavity was walking towards me, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hi," he greeted.

I unfroze. "Hi."

"Come with me," Mac said as he led me to the table. We sat down, and I noticed the candlelight made his bright orange fur seem dimmer. He didn't look so scary up close. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke the tension.

"Did you save me from the river?" I blurted out.

Mac set his cup down and looked at me. "Yes. I couldn't let you die."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

The corner of his mouth pulled into a tiny smile. "I followed you."

"Why?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Tumble, I'm not as scary as most cats say. I'm not as mean as they say, too. I took quite an interest in you since that scary about me, the story – what was her name? Jemima – told you. You really seemed terrified of me."

"I guess I had no reason to be," I admitted quietly. "I only learned about you from the rest of the tribe. They told me the bad things about you. I guess I never asked about the good things you did."

"I'll admit, I didn't do too many good things. But some of the stories are true. Anyways, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

I froze again. "W – What?"

"I really like you," Mac replied. "The way you dance, sing, everything! Your personality is great, and I can't see myself being with anyone other than you."

I blushed, something a tom shouldn't normally do. "Wow, Macavity. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my mate?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

I smiled. "Yes!"

So, Mac and I ended up dating. The tribe finally accepted Mac once again, and he hasn't been committing crimes or killing anyone anymore. I guess you could say he was forever mine.

* * *

**Mac and Tumble are done. On to the next!**


	16. Demeter and Bombalurina 4

**Demeter (Dem) and Bombalurina (Bomba)**

**_*Demeter's POV*_**

What's up with Bomba? She's been acting strange lately. Truth be told, so was the both of Munk and I. I sat and thought about Munk and I and how our relationship was going. Somehow, I just couldn't see the two of us being together forever, but why could I picture Bomba and I together? I also noticed how Munk acted around Alonzo. The way he watched him was interesting. Did Munk have feelings toward his best friend? I decided to find out.

"Munk?" I called out. Munk was watching Alonzo (who was on patrol) from a distance. He looked up and walked over to me.

"What's up?" He asked. I noticed he was still paying attention to the tom and not me.

I grinned mischievously. "So, I've been thinking about Alonzo lately. Quite the charmer, Isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Munk said absentmindedly.

"The way his body swaggers when he walks," I continued, enjoying myself. "How toned his muscles are. His deep, sexy voice."

"Mmm…" Munk murmured with pleasure.

"Too bad he's got a tomfriend," I finished. That seemed to snap Munk out of his daydreams.

"WHAT?!"

I giggled. "Just kidding. Munk, I know you love him. Don't force yourself to be my mate. Go be with someone you're truly happy with."

He smiled with relief. "Really? Dem, are you sure?" I nodded. "Will you be ok?"

"Yep." I pushed Munk towards Alonzo. "Go get 'im!"

Now, off to find Bomba!

* * *

**_*Bombalurina's POV*_**

I hurried back to the junkyard, anxious to see Dem. Hopefully she would see that we were meant to be! I was just running around a pile a junk when –

"OOF!" I crashed into something and fell down. I rubbed my head a looked over to see Dem on the ground as well. "Dem!"

"Hey Bomba!" She greeted. I stood up and offered her my paw. She took it and I helped her up.

"Um, Dem? Can we talk?" She nodded. We walked over to a suitcase and sat down.

"What's up?" She asked.

"How are you and Munk?" Ok, I chickened out. I didn't want to ask right away.

"We broke up," she admitted. Outside, I looked shocked. Inside, I was secretly pleased. "He loves Alonzo. So, I told him to be with the one he truly loves."

"Oh, that's too bad," I lied.

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm happy for him. It just leaves me time to find my perfect mate."

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked. _Please say me! Please say me!_

She smiled. "You." I nearly exploded with excitement. She jumped on me and we fell to the ground, laughing. She kissed me softly and giggled. "I always knew it was you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I was too shy," she admitted. I rolled my eyes and leaned down once again to kiss her.

* * *

**Ugh. I had a HORRIBLE time trying to write Dem/Bomba. Never again shall I write about these two. I'm sticking to the gay couples of Munk/Alonzo, Tugger/Misto, and Tumble/Mac. **

**Anyways, on to the final chapter!**


	17. Munkustrap and Alonzo 5

**The LAST chapter! Woo!**

* * *

**Munkustrap (Munk) and Alonzo (Lonz)**

**_*Munkustrap's POV*_**

Lonz had been avoiding me ever since that night in my den. I tried talking to him, but he always ran away. He was embarrassed, that I knew. Anyways, Dem and I broke up. She told me to be with the one I truly love…which was why I was running over to Lonz. He glanced warily at me, unsure if he should run or stay. He decided to stay.

"Hey Lonz," I said as I sat down next to him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" He asked timidly.

"Just…stuff, I suppose." I leaned back a little. "So, Dem and I broke up." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him perk up a little.

"Really? That's a shame."

"Not really," I said.

He turned to face me. "Oh?"

"Yep. Now I can be with whoever I want."

I saw his mouth twitch slightly into a smile. "Anybody catch your eye?"

"Only one," I teased. "He's black and white, tall, funny, and incredibly good - looking. He's second – in – command to me. But most importantly, he's my best friend."

He chuckled. "Me? You love me?"

I nodded. "Always have, always will." He laughed and pounced on me. I kissed him. And let me tell you: it was the happiest moment of my life.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**_*Alonzo's POV*_**

Munk asked me to be his mate, can you believe it? He came up to me this afternoon and confessed his feelings, which I did in return. He's forever mine!

Old Deuteronomy arranged a mating ceremony for all of us: Me and Munk, Tugger and Misto, Bomba and Dem, and Mac and Tumble. All of the Jellicles gathered around to witness the event, and cheered as we kissed our new mates. I felt a little embarrassed, though. Other than us, there weren't too many gay couples.

I couldn't wait to start my new life with Munk!

* * *

**Wow...the last few chapters were sooo horribly written. Sorry to everyone! :O**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with it until the end!**


End file.
